Secretos de Familia
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: El pasado esconde muchos secretos que ahora empiezan a salir a la luz
1. pequeño secreto

> La serie InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi. Este fic fue creado por Marduk, By-Unika y una servidora. Ojala les guste.
> 
> * * *
> 
> CAPITULO 1: Pequeño secreto 
> 
> No era de noche, sin embargo el cielo se hallaba obscurecido desde la media tarde, cuando gruesas nubes de lluvia lo habían cubierto y habían comenzado a soltar su carga sobre los habitantes de la pequeña aldea. En la cabaña de Kaede el usual grupo de cazadores de fragmentos se encontraban refugiándose de la densa lluvia.
> 
> -Es una suerte que hayamos regresado justo antes de que empezara a llover- comento Sango mientras ayudaba a Kagome a servir la sopa que la sacerdotisa Kaede había dejado preparada para ellos antes de salir.
> 
> -Es cierto-convino Kagome, luego volteo hacia la puerta- pero me preocupa que Kaede aun no haya regresado-
> 
> -No se preocupe señorita Kagome- intervino Miroku- seguramente se quedara en casa del aldeano que ha ido a ayudar hasta que deje de llover-
> 
> -Cierto- volvió a asentir Kagome, volviendo a la tarea de servir la comida.
> 
> -Yo no se para que se preocupan- opino InuYasha desde el lugar donde se había sentado, recargado contra una de las paredes de la casa- Kaede, a pesar de ser una anciana, sabe cuidarse sola, no es ninguna niña- los platos ya se habían repartido y todos empezaron a comer
> 
> -Ahora que lo pienso- empego a decir Miroku- tú conociste a la anciana Kaede cuando aun era una niña, ¿Cierto InuYasha?-
> 
> -Si, ¿Y eso que?- respondió el aludido
> 
> -Solo me preguntaba, que se sentiría despertar un día y ver a la gente que conoces cincuenta años más vieja. Debió ser raro ¿o no?- inquirió Miroku
> 
> -Me lo preguntas como si yo me fijara en esas cosas- comento el medio demonio.
> 
> -O sea que si InuYasha no se hubiera quedado dormido todo ese tiempo, - pregunto el pequeño Shippo- ¿Ahora seria un anciano todo arrugado?-
> 
> -Si, posiblemente- respondió Miroku, mientras InuYasha le daba un golpe a Shippo
> 
> -¿Y a ti quien te metió en la conversación?- replico InuYasha al pequeño demonio
> 
> -Vamos chicos, compórtense- dijo Kagome mientras seguía comiendo. Solo escuchaba la conversación a medias, su mente había empezado divagar sobre lo comentado "Si hace cincuenta años, InuYasha no hubiera sido sellado, jamás nos habríamos conocido. El hubiera tenido una vida muy diferente y quizás..." por su mente paso la imagen de un InuYasha diferente al que estaba frente a ella, más maduro, con la huella del tiempo sobre él, quizás con una familia, pequeños que se parecieran a él, que corretearan a su alrededor y una mujer que estuviera a su lado. Una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos castaños, que no era ella "Seguramente, si no hubiera sido sellado, InuYasha, habría hecho una vida feliz al lado de Kikyo" pensó con melancolía, mientras veía al joven en el que pensaba pelear con Shippo por la ultima ración de la cena. Shippo se había subido a una vieja caja para poder estar mas al nivel de su contrincante, pero era obvio que se hallaba en desventaja, así que Kagome decidió intervenir para ayudar al pequeño.
> 
> -¡Abajo!- y una vez dicho esto, Shippo apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar de la caja para evitar quedar aplastado bajo el peso de InuYasha, que cayo de lleno sobre la frágil estructura de madera, desparramando su contenido. -Oh, cielos- exclamo Kagome- Ojala la anciana Kaede no se enoje por lo que le sucedió a su caja-
> 
> -¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto InuYasha, levantando a duras penas la cabeza del suelo
> 
> -¿Que es eso?- pregunto Sango, tomando un pequeño trozo de tela que estaba en el suelo junto al pobre InuYasha. Lo extendió para poder verlo mejor- es ropa- dijo viendo la pequeña camiseta frente a ella.
> 
> -Parece que fue hecha para un bebé- opino Miroku
> 
> -¿Para que tendría Kaede ropa de bebé guardada?- pregunto Kagome
> 
> -Seguramente es de alguno de los niños de la aldea que ha curado – dijo InuYasha, levantándose.
> 
> -Tiene algo bordado- comento Sango al darle la vuelta a la prenda para verla mejor. En el revés de una de las mangas había bordados, con hilo rojo, unos caracteres que deletreaban un nombre, que todos los miembros del grupo conocían perfectamente –InuYasha- leyó Sango en voz alta, todas la miradas se volvieron hacia el joven de orejas de perro, cuya expresión de franca sorpresa
> 
> -¿Por que tiene eso mi nombre?-pregunto más para si que para sus compañeros
> 
> -Creo que eso yo puedo respondérselos yo- dijo una voz desde la puerta, y todos los presentes se volvieron para ver a Kaede entrar al la cabaña.
> 
> -Anciana Kaede- dijo Sango de pronto sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estomago, como si al estar sosteniendo la pequeña prenda con Kaede ahí fuera abrir una caja de Pandora, una muy grande.
> 
> -Dime anciana- exigió InuYasha, con su acostumbrada falta de cortesía- ¿por que esa ropa tiene mi nombre bordado?- algo le decía que realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta
> 
> Kaede camino lentamente hasta llegar a un lado del fogón que se hallaba en medio de la casa, tomo asiento y empezó a hablar
> 
> -Esa ropa la bordo mi hermana Kikyo- dijo
> 
> -¿Kikyo?-pregunto Kagome-pero, ¿para que iba a querer Kikyo ropa de bebé?-
> 
> -Pero si ella nunca tuvo hijos, ¿o si?- se escucho el inocente comentario de Shippo. Dicho esto tres miradas se volvieron al unísono, para posarse sobre el joven de cabellos plateados sentado al fondo de la cabaña
> 
> -¿Por que me miran así? ¿No estarán pensando...?- Miroku lo interrumpio
> 
> -¿Entonces tu y Kikyo nunca...?-no termino la pregunta, pues no sabia como preguntar lo que quería saber enfrente del pequeño demonio zorro
> 
> -Bueno...- InuYasha dudo sobre como responder a eso. No podía decir la verdad frente a Kagome, pero tampoco podía mentir enfrente de Kaede que, seguramente conocía la historia, y mucho mejor que el por lo visto- tanto...como nunca...-
> 
> "¿Kikyo e InuYasha?" penso Kagome, su mente trabajaba a velocidades increíbles tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. No era posible ¿o si? Se trataba de alguna broma cruel ¿cierto? Pero la expresión de Kaede era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que todo era bastante real ¿como fue que el mundo se desquicio en menos de tres minutos? Lo curioso era que en ese instante la lluvia se detuvo, como si el mundo exterior también quisiera enterarse de lo que sucedía en la cabaña.
> 
> -Por supuesto, todo esto sucedió hace cincuenta años. Y tu nunca supiste nada InuYasha, Kikyo no tuvo tiempo de decírtelo- contó Kaede
> 
> -Pero, ¿Como es posible?- Sango acababa de recuperar su voz, que parecía haber escapado por la sorpresa, y ahora, al igual que el resto, tenía preguntas y muchas-¿Como fue que tu y Kikyo...?- una vez más la presencia de Shippo evito que la pregunta fuera terminada Miroku se acerco a Shippo
> 
> -Shippo, quizás seria mejor si tú...fueras a tomar un paseo-
> 
> -Entiendo, no quieren que este aquí para que puedan hablar de cosas de adulto- dijo Shippo- Me iré, pero espero que me cuentes todo después Miroku- normalmente no habría accedido tan rápido, pero la verdad, la tensión del lugar no le agradaban mucho. Mejor alejarse ahora y esperar a que todo mundo estuviera más calmado.
> 
> Una vez que Shippo se fue, Kaede prosiguió relatando la historia
> 
> -Fue después de que te fuiste InuYasha-
> 
> -No entiendo- exclamo Sango-¿Se refiere a cuando fue sellado al árbol?-
> 
> -No- dijo Kaede- InuYasha desapareció durante un año antes de que Naraku les tendiera aquella trampa. Mi hermana se dio cuenta de su estado poco después de que te fueras. En ese entonces yo era muy pequeña, vivía con la hermana de mi madre, Yukino, ella nos crió a mí y a mi hermana, siempre se hizo cargo de nosotras y esa vez no fue diferente. Entre las dos decidieron que nadie debería enterarse del embarazo y lo mantuvieron oculto al resto del pueblo, y a mi me ordenaron no decir nada, me dijeron que era por seguridad, pero no sabia a lo que se referían. Debo serte sincera InuYasha, no pensé que regresarías- admitió la mujer con un poco de remordimiento
> 
> -¿Pero que fue lo que paso después?- pregunto Miroku- ¿Ese bebé nació? ¿Y si es así donde esta?-
> 
> -Claro que nació, Excelencia- contesto Kaede- pero no creo que pueda responder a su otra pregunta. Verán un día, mi hermana y yo salimos al bosque a recoger algunas plantas medicinales, ella seguía cumpliendo con sus tareas, y yo la ayudaba, pues cada vez le era más difícil, después de todo ya tenía siete meses. Pero entonces sucedió algo que nos tomo desprevenidas, un demonio apareció de la nada y nos ataco, mi hermana me ordeno buscar ayuda y yo corrí de regreso a la aldea, Kikyo no llevaba sus flechas, estaba indefensa. En el camino encontré a tía Yukino la lleve al lugar a donde habíamos sido atacadas, pero no encontramos a mi hermana ni al demonio, seguimos su rastro hasta el pozo, y ahí estaba el cuerpo de la bestia, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, y mi hermana también. Kikyo sangraba, y mucho- InuYasha hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrar cuanto le afectaba aquella historia pero era en vano, agarro mas fuerte su espada como si eso fuera a mantener a flote su cordura- Aun no se como lo logramos, pero la trajimos de vuelta a la aldea, y mi tía se encargo de atender a Kikyo, entonces no me di cuenta, pero con el tiempo reconocí los síntomas y la situación que se presento ese día- miro a Miroku fijamente- claro que ese bebé nació, pero jamás supe que fue de el. Kikyo solo le contó lo sucedido a tía Yukino, y a mi se me prohibió volver a mencionar el tema, para cuando tuve edad de comprender lo que había sucedido por completo las únicas dos personas que pudieron aclarar mis dudas, habían muerto y se habían llevado el secreto al a tumba-
> 
> -¿Por que no me lo dijo?- pregunto InuYasha, sonó más como un gruñido que como una pregunta, toda la rabia contenida amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento
> 
> -Ella iba a hablar contigo, después de que pidieras tu deseo a la perla- aclaro la anciana
> 
> -Pero entonces, Naraku los engaño el resto de la historia ya lo conocemos- termino Miroku, todo el tiempo manteniendo una expresión seria, como analizando cualquier pequeño detalle del relato que se le pudiera escapar.
> 
> El silencio se apodero de la pequeña cabaña, mientras cada uno de los presentes hacia lo posible por comprender lo que acababan de escuchar. Entonces InuYasha se levanto, y sin decir nada salio de la cabaña y se dirigió al bosque.
> 
> Sango miro a Kagome, el rostro de su amiga no expresa emoción alguna, pero estaba segura que, bajo la superficie, había una tormenta desatada.
> 
> -Yo...debo irme- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y levantando su mochila
> 
> -Kagome- llamo Kaede, con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz "¿Acaso piensas dejarnos?"
> 
> -Prometí a mi madre que regresaría hoy, y ya casi es de noche. Será mejor que me vaya ya-
> 
> -Kagome-Sango se acerco a su amiga- volverás, ¿cierto?-
> 
> -Aun tenemos que buscar los fragmentos, ¿o no?- dijo tristemente antes de salir y encaminarse al pozo
> 
> * * *
> 
> Termine el primer capitulo. Por favor no me odien. No soy partidaria de Kikyo, solo me gusta crear traumas a los personajes en mis fics. Mandeme sus opiniones
> 
> Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Vuelve

> Aqui va el segundo capitulo, pero la verdad no me quedo como esperaba.
> 
> * * *
> 
> CAPITULO 2: Vuelve
> 
> Kagome salio del pozo y se dirigió a su casa. Quizás debió haberse despedido de InuYasha, pero él se había ido tan pronto Kaede término de contar su historia, había salido hacia el bosque sin decir nada a nadie. No es que ella no pensara en como se debía de sentir él tras enterarse de lo que había sucedido, simplemente que en el estado en que se encontraba no era de ayuda para nadie, necesitaba pasar un rato a solas, completamente tranquila para comprender lo que todo esto significaba, y el Japón antiguo no era precisamente el mejor lugar para eso. Necesitaba una noche en su cama, abrazando su almohada y llorando hasta vaciar todas sus frustraciones. Ella sabía que Kikyo e InuYasha habían compartido algo, pero nunca pensó hasta que grado.
> 
> "Que va a pasar ahora" Kikyo ya no solo era su antiguo amor, ahora era la madre de su hijo ¿y que era Kagome? el detector de fragmentos, solo eso. "Que triste vida la mía" pensó mientras entraba a su casa.
> 
> -¡Mamá, ya vine!- exclamo, su madre se asomo desde la cocina
> 
> -Kagome, que bueno que volviste ¿Quieres algo de cenar?- entonces reparo en la expresión de su hija- ¿Te sucede algo Kagome?-
> 
> -Yo...- empezó a decir la joven, pero se quedo sin palabras ¿como explicar todo lo que había sucedido? ¿Y todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en esos momentos? Lo único que acertó a hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de su madre mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin control.
> 
> Mucho rato después, Kagome se hallaba en su habitación, descansando. Había llorado hasta agotarse, y su madre la mando a descansar. Le había subido una bandeja con comida, pero Kagome pareció no darse cuenta, estaba recostada bocarriba en su cama, viendo fijamente el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.
> 
> InuYasha regresaba a la villa varias horas después, había estado recorriendo los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar a Kikyo. Tenia que hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella desesperadamente. Tenia que saber por que no le dijo nada, por que le oculto algo tan importante "¿Como pudo hacerme esto?" pensaba mientras recorría el bosque, en busca de la antigua sacerdotisa, sin éxito alguno.
> 
> Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de otra cosa, muy importante "¡Soy un estupido!" se dijo mientras emprendía el camino de regreso. Estaba tan confundido después de escuchar la historia de Kaede, que lo único en lo que había pensado era en encontrar y Kikyo y exigirle una explicación de lo sucedido, y se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle "Kagome". Se había marchado sin hablar con ella, seguramente lo odiaba después de lo que había escuchado, y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el haber salido de la cabaña, sin siquiera haber volteado a verla, seguramente había puesto el último clavo sobre su ataúd.
> 
> Al irse acercando a la villa noto que algo estaba mal, podía percibir el aroma de sus compañeros pero Kagome no estaba ahí. "No se puede haber ido"
> 
> Entro en la casa esperando desmentir sus suposiciones, pero no fue así. Adentro se encontraban Sango, Miroku y Kaede, alrededor del fogón, los tres lo miraban casi sin parpadear, en el fondo de la cabaña, Shippo estaba placidamente dormido, acurrucado junto a Kirara. Pero Kagome no estaba por ningún lado. "¡Demonios!"
> 
> -¿Donde esta Kagome?- pregunto, aunque sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta
> 
> -Dijo que iría a su casa- respondió Sango- pero InuYasha...- no logro terminar de decir lo que quería por que InuYasha había vuelto a salir de la cabaña, corriendo en dirección del pozo –Me pregunto si debemos dejarlo ir-
> 
> -Es lo mejor que podemos hacer- intervino el Miroku- de cualquier forma es muy rápido para que lo detengamos, seguramente ya se encuentra en el pozo en estos momentos-
> 
> -Toda esta situación me parece tan irreal- comento la joven- jamás creí a InuYasha capaz de algo así -
> 
> -No podemos culparlo de nada- dijo Kaede- no se cuales hayan sido las circunstancias que lo obligaron a irse como lo hizo, pero se que no fue por gusto propio-
> 
> -Tiene razón- concedió Sango después de pensarlo unos momentos- InuYasha no es de lo que huyen de nada, especialmente de una responsabilidad-
> 
> -Pero entonces ¿que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Miroku
> 
> -Eso, solo una persona nos lo puede contestar- respondió Kaede viendo hacia donde el medio demonio había desaparecido.
> 
> InuYasha jamás había llegado tan rápido al pozo.
> 
> "¿Cómo pudo irse sin decirme nada?" iba pensando "¿Acaso cree que puede dejarme tan sencillamente?" entro en el pozo, y momentos después salía hacia la casa de Kagome. Se trepo al techo y se asomo al a ventana de la habitación de Kagome, estaba a obscuras, pero él podía distinguir la forma de la joven en la cama. Abrió la ventana, y entro silenciosamente al la habitación.
> 
> "No creas que te libraras tan fácil de mi" estaba pensando en despertarla, necesitaba hablar con ella, y si no quería escucharlo, pues lo sentía mucho, pero no tenia opción.
> 
> Estaba apunto de despertarla cuando algo llamo su atención. Un olor a saldo y un poco de humedad bailaban en el aire sutilmente. Lagrimas, Kagome había estado llorando "Demonios"
> 
> Desistiendo de si inicial intención, despertarla, se sentó a un lado de su cama, recargando los brazos sobre el colchón, viéndola dormir.
> 
> Aun en la oscuridad podía ver claramente las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, luego volteo a la mesita de noche, donde estaba la bandeja con comida que le habían traído antes, a penas y la había tocado, volvió a fijar su mirada en la chica.
> 
> ¿Por que cada vez que algo de su pasado salía a flote Kagome terminaba triste o llorando? El odiaba verla triste, sobre todo si era por su culpa.
> 
> "Perdóname" estiro una mano para apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella "no debí de irme como lo hice y dejarte sola, tampoco enojarme cuando viniste aquí, no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte el que quieras alejarte de mi, es solo que no quiero perderte" pero sabia que no había nada que hacer ahora, no depuse de lo que acababan de descubrir. Si Kagome no quería volver, él no tenia argumentos para exigirle nada "Mejor será que ya me vaya" InuYasha se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana
> 
> -¿InuYasha?- él se volvió hacia la voz que lo llamaba, Kagome estaba sentada en su cama, viéndolo como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí.
> 
> -Ya despertaste-
> 
> -¿Por qué estas aquí?- su voz todavía sonaba algo somnolienta, y no dejaba entrever el tono con que había sido hecha la pregunta, pero InuYasha se imaginaba lo que ella debía sentir en ese momento
> 
> -No era mi intención molestarte- dijo evitando mirarla a la cara- solo quería asegurarme de que habías vuelto bien.-espero una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada- sabes...que no tienes que volver, nosotros podemos seguir buscando los fragmentos...sin ti- tenia que hacerle saber que no la iba a obligar a regresar, se le hacia un nudo en el estomago de pensar en que ella no fuera a regresar, pero no podía hacer nada.
> 
> -Entiendo, no quieres que regrese- esta vez si que capto el tono en que hablo, pero ¿acaso se sentía rechazada?, intento ver la expresión en su rostro, pero Kagome había bajado la vista hacia sus manos y parecía decidida a no apartarla de ahí.
> 
> "No me quiere de vuelta" pensaba "después de todo, ¿para que iba a necesitarme ahora?" Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos, y ella los cerró fuertemente para no dejarlas salir, pero una logro escapar y resbalo por su mejilla y cayo en dirección hacia sus manos, pero nunca la llego a sentir, abrió sus ojos y vio como una par de manos sostenían las suyas, alzo la mirada y se topo frente a frente con InuYasha
> 
> -¿Quieres regresar?- le pregunto él esperanzado, quizás, después de todo, no lo iba a abandonar
> 
> -¿Tu quieres que regrese?- pregunto ella
> 
> -¿Por qué no iba a querer que regresaras?-
> 
> -Bueno...es que...- no sabia como expresar lo que quería decir -Kagome, te dije una vez que yo ibas a estar contigo mientras tú me quisieras a tu lado, y eso no ha cambiado-
> 
> -InuYasha- entonces Kagome dejo salir libremente las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. InuYasha la envolvió en sus brazos, esperando poder hacer que las lágrimas pararan.
> 
> Después de un rato, cuando las lágrimas cesaron Kagome se quedo dormida, InuYasha la recostó en la cama y se acomodo a su lado. Aun había muchas cosas que debían discutir y muchos problemas por resolver, pero se encargaría de ellos en la mañana
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ok, por favor, no me odien. Esto me quedo demasiado diferente a como lo habia planeado. Asi que esperemos que loas cosas mejoren el siguiente capitulo
> 
> Babsy


	3. Una mañana

Disclaimer: No es mío, solo tengo una enfermiza fascinación con sus orejas (y su hermano)

**Capitulo 3: Una mañana**

La suave luz de la mañana empezaba a iluminar lentamente el bosque, mientras la noche se iba disolviendo Sesshomaru se abría paso por el paraje, seguido de su pequeña e inseparable corte.

Amo Sesshomaru, estos son los territorios de la bruja Hidaka¿esta seguro de que deberíamos estar aquí?- pregunto Jaken.

Sesshomaru se detuvo ocasionando que el pequeño demonio verde chocara contra él y cayera al suelo

¿Acaso dudas de mi Jaken?-pregunto

No, claro que no amo- respondió el otro titubeante- es solo que...- antes de que pudiera terminar Sesshomaru se acerco a la pequeña niña que los acompañaba

Rin, quédate en este lugar hasta que regrese- le dijo y la pequeña asintió, sentándose inmediatamente en el pasto comenzó a recoger flores. Después Sesshomaru volvió a emprender su camino- Jaken, cuida a Rin-dijo al pasar junto él

Pero amo...- una vez mas Jaken había sido ignorado, pues el Lord de las tierras del oeste ya se había ido.

Después de caminar por unas dos horas, Sesshomaru llego a su destino, se encontraba frente a una cueva en un claro

Te estaba esperando, Sesshomaru- dijo una voz desde el interior de la cueva

Hidaka, he venido por que hay algo que debes decirme- afirmo el demonio

Entonces, entra. Hay mucho que hablar-

En la época actual la luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana de Kagome, lentamente despertando a InuYasha, pero él no se quería levantar, apretó fuertemente los ojos y se acerco mas a Kagome, esperando que el sueño lo volviera a reclamar, pero no sucedió. Lo que si sintió fue la frente caliente de la joven, en menos de un segundo se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, sentado a un lado de Kagome mientras ponía una mano en su frente y otra en la de ella, si, definitivamente Kagome tenia fiebre.

"¿Cómo pudo enfermarse?" se pregunto, los últimos días no había dado señas de estar enferma , o quizás si y él no se había dado cuenta ¿seria posible? "Debí de haberme dado cuenta"

Se levanto y salió de la habitación en busca de la madre de Kagome, seguramente ella sabia que hacer. El ruido y el olor del desayuno siendo preparado, le indicaron donde se encontraba la señora, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde la madre de Kagome lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Hola InuYasha, no sabia que estabas aquí¿te quedaras a desayunar?- pregunto

Bueno...yo...en realidad...-

Tendrás que esperar a Kagome, aun no se despierta- siguió la señora sin haberlo escuchado

En realidad vengo de su habitación- dijo InuYasha- será mejor que vaya a verla, creo que no se encuentra muy bien-

Ni siquiera se entero de si lo termino de escuchar, en unos segundos la señora se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hija.

El resto de la mañana InuYasha se la paso en la planta baja de la casa. La señora Higurashi le dijo que Sota llevaba enfermo una semana ya, seguramente se trataba del mismo virus, lo mejor era que InuYasha no se acercara o podría contagiarse también.

Será mejor que por ahora te mantengas alejado de los muchachos –le dijo

"¿Alejarme de ella? No lo creo"

Pero usted no se ha enfermado-objeto InuYasha, esperando hacer cambiar de opinión a la madre de Kagome

Bueno-ella parecía reconsiderar la situación- el doctor me aplico una vacuna, supongo que también podría ponértela a ti- InuYasha accedió de inmediato, aun sin comprender completamente que era una vacuna- supongo que será mejor así-continuo la señora- después de todo con el abuelo de viaje podría necesitar ayuda en cuidar a los chicos por unos dias-

No estaba muy seguro de a lo que estaba accediendo, pero acepto de todos modos, después de lo que acaba de descubrir, quizás unos dias en el tiempo de Kagome le dieran tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos

Después del medio día llego el doctor. Cuando la madre de Kagome le dijo a InuYasha que se acercara para que el doctor le pusiera la vacuna, después de que se pusiera una gorra para cubrir sus orejas, claro, jamás se imagino que lo usarían de alfiletero. En cuanto sintió la aguja hundirse en la piel de su brazo tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar de dolor, aunque no evito que un par de lagrimas se le escaparan

¿Te encuentras bien InuYasha?- pregunto la señora amablemente

De maravilla- Respondió el joven entre dientes

Después la madre de Kagome llevo al doctor al piso de arriba para que revisara a sus hijos, InuYasha quería subir con ellos, pero mejor los espero abajo, no fuera a ser que al doctor se le fuera a ocurrir sacar otra de esas inyecciones.

Parece que el virus no te dio tan fuerte jovencita-dijo el doctor a Kagome, después de revisarla

Me alegro de escuchar eso-comento la señora Higurachi

Solo sigue la receta-continuo el doctor mientras escribía en su libreta- y estarás bien en una semana máximo

Gracias doctor- dijo Kagome en tono apagado, un poco por la enfermedad y otro tanto por su estado emocional

"Me pregunto si lo de anoche fue un sueño, creí que InuYasha había venido a verme, pero..."

Kagome- la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el doctor ya había salido de la habitación

Lo siento mamá¿qué decías?-

Te preguntaba si querías que te subiera un té-

Gracias mamá, pero no te molestes, puedo bajar yo por el- respondió mientras salía de la cama, solo para que de inmediato su madre la hiciera recostarse de nuevo

Necesitas reposar, ya oíste al doctor-

Pero con Sota enfermo y el abuelo de viaje, lo último que necesitas es que yo te de más trabajo-

Por eso no te preocupes, InuYasha me va a ayudar- de todas las respuestas posibles que su madre pudo haberle dado, esa era la que menos se esperaba

¿InuYasha?- pregunto queriendo asegurarse de que no había oído mal

Si, a decir verdad fue él quien me aviso que tenias fiebre.- dijo su madre antes de salir del cuarto

"InuYasha esta aquí. Entonces no fue un sueño. El se quedo aquí toda la noche" Kagome no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al recordar lo que le había dicho "él quiere que vuelva, no se va a olvidar de mi" quizás esta fuera la peor situación que InuYasha y ella habían tenido que enfrentar, pero podía ver una pequeña luz de esperanza brillando a su favor

* * *

Okay, esto no salió exactamente como lo esperaba, pero no esta tan mal.

Ya se que esta algo corto, pero si así me estoy tardando, imagínense si hiciera los capítulos mas largos, no acabaría nunca.

¿Qué opinan¿Les agrada la idea de esta historia o creen que de plano la estoy regando? Díganme lo que piensan ya sea en el libro de visitas o mándenme un mail, prometo apurarme para poner el siguiente capitulo, por ahora ira a continuar con mis excavaciones, solo por si acaso

Chao


	4. indeciciones

Disclaimer: Si, InuYasha y todos sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sola y únicamente. Ahora si me disculpan, los señores de batas blancas dicen que es hora de mi medicina

**Capitulo 4: Indeciciones**

Había llegado la hora de la comida, y la madre de Kagome tenia preparadas dos charolas para llevarles a sus hijos.

InuYasha- dijo ella- necesito subir esto a los chicos. Esta- dijo señalando una charola rosa- es para Kagome y la otra para Sota¿podrías ayudarme con una?-

Si, claro- respondió InuYasha, y se acerco instintivamente a recoger la charola rosa "Aprovechare para hablar con ella" pensó. Y se quedo quieto a la mitad del camino.

"Pero¿Qué me pasa?" pensó "Insistí tanto en quedarme aquí para hablar con ella¿por que estoy dudando ahora?" sabia que tenia que explicarle todo a Kagome, por que era la única forma en que ella entendiera lo que él había pasado, y así, quizás, no lo juzgara. ¿Pero contarle todo lo que había pasado? Eso iba a lastimarla y no quería hacerlo, aunque tampoco podía dejar que ella formara sus propias conclusiones al respecto, aunque seguramente ya se estaba imaginando algunas cosas, y no creía que fueran muy favorables para él. Tenia que contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde lo de Kikyo, hasta su desaparición, y tenia que ser pronto, así que llevarle la charola con comida era la excusa perfecta para verla. Aun así seguía dudando y sin moverse "¿Qué clase de cobarde soy? No debería ni siquiera de necesitar una excusa, tengo que arreglar esto ¿Por qué tengo ahora tanto miedo de hablar con ella¡Que tontería¡Tengo que enfrentar esto como un hombre y dar la cara!" Tomo la charola frente a él y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina

Le llevare su comida a Sota- dijo antes de salir

Miroku caminaba hacia donde Shippo y Sango se encontraban junto al pozo. El pequeño zorrito se había negado a apartarse de ese lugar desde que había amanecido, insistía en esperar ahí hasta que Kagome regresara y Sango había decidido hacerles compañía. Después de medio día Kaede mando a Miroku a que les llevara algo de comer, y esa era la misión en la que se encontraba el joven monje.

Quiero que Kagome regrese- escucho quejarse al pequeño

Lo se Shippo- dijo Sango- pero Kagome necesitaba estar sola un tiempo-

Es por culpa de InuYasha, lo se. El siempre la esta haciendo llorar- exclamo Shippo

Pero InuYasha ya fue a disculparse con ella- comento Miroku al acercarse y tomar asiento junto a ellos y empezaba a repartir el almuerzo

¿Cree que todo salga bien Excelencia?- pregunto Sango, mientras recibía su porción de comida

Bueno, esperemos que la señorita Kagome pueda perdonar a InuYasha. Después de todo debe comprender que el pobre jamás se imagino siquiera que algo así podría suceder- respondió el monje

Creo que después de...- una mirada rápida hacia Shippo hizo a Sango reestructurar su comentario-...lo que paso, debió haber pensado la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera-

¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Shippo, pero pereciera que los otros dos no lo hubieran escuchado

En realidad creo que las circunstancias no se lo permitieron- recordó Miroku- su extraña desaparición y después el encuentro con Naraku

¿De que hablan?- volvió a preguntar Shippo

Nunca pensé decirlo, pero creo que empiezo comprender un poco a Kikyo- dijo Sango- después de todo lo que paso durante el tiempo que InuYasha desapareció, solo para que cuando él regresara se toparan con esa desgracia-

Su resentimiento va mas allá que el de una mujer traicionada. Los sentimientos de una madre suelen ser muy fuertes-

¡QUE ME EXPLIQUEN DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!- grito Shippo, llamando por fin la atención de Sango y Miroku, quienes recordaron que el pequeño aun no estaba completamente informado de lo sucedido. Después de intercambiar algunos comentarios decidieron la mejor manera de explicarle a Shippo que era lo que estaba sucediendo

Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos con Kaede-

InuYasha llevaba mas una hora en la habitación de Sota, después de comer lo que su madre le había mandado, el niño le había pedido que le contara sobre sus aventuras en el antiguo Japón e InuYasha no había parado de relatar historias desde entonces

...y entonces le quite a Sesshomaru el brazo humano para recuperar mi espada- contaba mientras imitaba los movimientos que había hecho en aquella ocasión, un poco exagerados ya que habia olvidado mencionar que en esa ocasión se encontraba tan débil por herida que su hermano le habia infringido, pero igual la historia encanto Sota

¡Vaya! Tu y mi hermana si que han pasado mucho ¿qué hizo Kagome esa vez?-

InuYasha se quedo unos segundos sin saber que decir al recordar lo que había ocurrido en aquella ocasión. Kagome había quedado inconsciente después de que Sesshomaru la atacara por haber intervenido, si él no se hubiera interpuesto ella quizás hubiera muerto. Esa vez había estado muerto de miedo de solo pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Kagome.

Sota lo estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta.

Bueno...ella...uso sus flechas contra él...-los ojos se Sota se abrieron por la sorpresa y la emoción de imaginarse a su hermana enfrentándose a un demonio poderoso. Quería saber más, tenia cientos de preguntas listas para ser formuladas cuando noto la expresión de InuYasha cambio de opinión

¿Qué paso?-le pregunto al joven-¿Acaso se pelearon?-

No exactamente-respondió InuYasha

Ya veo- dijo el niño mientras se cruzaba de brazos- las peleas de enamorados son muy comunes, no deberías preocuparte por eso-

El rostro de InuYasha cambio a tres tonalidades de rojo antes de que pudiera volver a hablar

No se de que hablas- logro medio articular

Entonces ¿no se pelearon?-

No es eso...-

¿Entonces que?-

Bueno...no es nada importante- dijo InuYasha

Sota sabia que si había lago importante ahí, pero también sabia que no iba a conseguir que ni InuYasha, ni su hermana le dijeran algo, especialmente después de la conversación que habían tenido anoche "Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es bueno" pensó Sota "pero, si no querían que oyera, no debieron hablar tan fuerte"

Kagome estaba terminando lo que su madre le había llevado de comer mientras se concentraba en tratar de escuchar lo que sucedía en el cuarto de al lado. Hacia mas de una hora que escuchaba como alguien, seguramente InuYasha, subía y bajaba de las sillas, saltando por cierto, y a veces escuchaba las palabras "demonio", "espada", "Sesshomaru". Seguramente le estaba contando a Sota historias de lo que pasaba en la época antigua, ojala que terminara pronto y no le diera ideas extrañas a su hermano. Además¿qué estaba haciendo allá¿acaso la estaría evitando¿No quería verla¿Entonces por que seguía en su casa?

O ella estaba analizando las cosas demasiado, o InuYasha tenia miedo de enfrentarla a plena luz del día

"Tengo que dejar de pensar tanto" se dijo "pero ¿por qué no viene a verme?" Clavo la mirada en la pared que separaba su habitación de la de su hermano, como esperando que su mirada la atravesara y así InuYasha recordara que ella estaba ahí "Es inútil" pensó después de un rato "cualquiera diría que se le olvido que estoy aquí".

Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió e InuYasha entro en la habitación. Aunque se sentía feliz de que hubiera ido a verla, no sonrió, pues noto que él mantenía la vista en el suelo y no la miraba

¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto después de unos instantes, seguía parado junto a la puerta pero al menos levantaba ocasionalmente la mirada hacia ella

Ya estoy mejor, gracias- respondió ella –y...gracias por quedarte-

Un par de orejitas blancas se movieron de forma muy poco sutil, y Kagome estuvo segura que, de haber tenido InuYasha cola, en esos momentos se estaría moviendo de un lado a otro

Si...bueno, he estado ayudando a tu mamá- le dijo dando un par de pasos hacia enfrente

¿En serio?- pregunto Kagome. InuYasha dio unos cuantos pasos más

Si- llego hasta al lado de su cama y no avanzo más.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir a continuación. Finalmente fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

Tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar sobre ese asunto- dijo

No se si puedo hablar de algo que no comprendo- dijo InuYasha, en un murmullo tan suave que Kagome casi no logro escucharlo

Fuiste a buscarla¿verdad?- InuYasha pareció no comprender lo que ella le estaba preguntando, levanto la mirada para observarla, y ella entendió su confusión- Cuando saliste de la cabaña, fuiste a buscar a Kikyo-

Quería saber...por que...- no sabia como expresarle todo lo que había pensado y sentido en ese momento- necesitaba...bueno, yo-

Te entiendo- dijo ella

¿En serio?-

Todo esto debe ser muy confuso, entiendo que necesitaras respuestas- todo lo había dicho mirando hacia la ventana, sentía que si le dijera esas palabras de frente no lograría pronunciar ni media palabra- por eso comprendo que te hayas ido sin hablar con ninguno de nosotros, era de esperarse- "Pero ni siquiera me volteaste a ver"- Dime ¿lograste encontrarla?-

No-

La encontraras tarde o temprano estoy segura-

Kagome...- no sabia que decirle, ella le estaba poniendo demasiado fáciles las cosas sin reclamaciones, ni acusaciones de ningún tipo, todo lo contrario, si hasta le estaba dando ánimos "¿Entonces por que me siento como un idiota?"

Sesshomaru se alejaba de la obscura cueva mientras todo lo que había escuchado se asentaba en su mente. Sin duda grandes acontecimientos se acercaban y él planeaba estar presente en cada uno, pero para que las cosas salieran como él esperaba necesitaba ciertas piezas aseguradas

"Espero que estés preparado hermano, el destino se avecina y no va a esperarte"

* * *

Sospecho que este es otro capitulo corto en exceso, tendré que apurarme con el siguiente capitulo (Siempre y cuando Are-chan no me encuentra primero)

Bueno, espero que les agrade el capitulo, ya salí de mi bloqueo asi que espero actualizar mas seguido

Babsy


	5. Un Día en Casa

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben ¿Por que hacérmelo repetir¿Les gusta verme sufrir¿Eh?...esta bien, ahí va: No es mío, nada, en absoluto, solo soy un fan con algo de tiempo libre

* * *

CAPITULO 5: Un día en Casa

El aroma del amanecer empezaba a inundar los alrededores, los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaban lentamente los árboles del bosque y se estiraban para alcanzar las casitas de la aldea donde algunas personas ya habían iniciado sus actividades diarias.

Miroku por ejemplo, empezó su día coqueteando con las jovencitas de la aldea y Sango comenzó su día golpeándolo con el Hiraikotsu, todo perfectamente normal.

El que no actuó normalmente fue el pequeño Shippo, después de desayunar se sentó en un tronco viendo hacia la entrada del bosque, esperando que alguien apareciera por ahí en cualquier momento.

-Shippo- llamo Miroku mientras él y Sango se acercaban al zorrito

-¿Por que no vas a jugar con los niños de la aldea?- pregunto Sango

-¿Creen que InuYasha la traiga de vuelta?

-Kagome no va a abandonarnos, Shippo. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse-

-¿Y con InuYasha allá, lograra calmarse?-

-Bueno,- empezó Sango- si dice y hace las cosas correctas...-

-Esta perdido- dijo Miroku

Sango y Shippo lo miraron unos instantes antes de dejar salir cada uno un suspiro de resignación

-Aunque debo admitir que lo envidio un poco-

-¿De que habla excelencia?-

-Bueno, él logro tener un heredero y yo aun no-

-Y eso que se lo has pedido a infinidad de mujeres- comento Shippo- InuYasha solo tenia una-

-Sango, deberías pensar hacer un pequeño sacrificio por mi bien, para...-dijo tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a si

-¡Que sacrificio ni que nada!—respondió ella volviéndolo a golpear

-Ay Miroku. Tu no aprendes- dijo Shippo

En casa de Kagome también todo parecía perfectamente normal, después de todo ¿que puede tener de raro que la señora Higurashi estuviera preparando el desayuno mientras sus hijos dormían? no, no tenia nada de raro, que un medio demonio perro estuviese ayudándole a cortar vegetales no era nada extraño en absoluto

-¡Vaya eres muy bueno con eso!- dijo la madre de Kagome al ver que InuYasha había dejado los pimientos mejor picados que cualquier chef profesional-¿Practicas mucho con el cuchillo?-

La leche hirviendo llamo la atención de la señora y salvo a InuYasha de contestar, no estaba muy seguro si la practica con colmillo de acero fuera a lo que ella se refería.

InuYasha ayudo de nuevo a subir la comida, en esta ocasión no tardo en elegir la charola de Kagome. Cuando entro en la habitación ella aun no despertaba, el doctor ya les había dicho que la medicina la haría dormir mucho, dejo la charola en el escritorio y salió sin despertarla, el doctor también dijo que necesitaba mucho descanso, el olor de la comida ya se encargaría de despertarla.

En el pasillo, vio a la mamá de Kagome entrando en el cuarto de Sota con la otra charola, iba mucho mas liguera que la de Kagome. Sota parecía haber empeorado durante la noche y su madre había decidió que una avena caliente era lo necesitaba

InuYasha salió de la casa y camino por los terrenos del templo hasta llegar al Árbol Sagrado. El problema de que Kagome tuviera que dormir la mayor parte del tiempo era que lo dejaba a él sin nada que hacer, ella le había propuesto que regresara a era feudal pero él se había negado ¿Y si se le ocurría sellar el pozo mientras el estaba allá¡No señor! él no iba a ningún lado hasta que ella lo acompañara, aunque tuviera que plantarse junto al árbol "Es mas, no moveré ni un músculo"

-¡InuYasha!- llamó la mamá de Kagome- ¿Vas a venir a desayunar?-

"Bueno, tal vez si me mueva un poco"

La mamá de Kagome era una persona muy agradable (y cocinada bien). Era una presencia tranquilizadora, casi tanto como Kagome.

-Dime InuYasha. ¿Se alimentan bien cuando están allá?-

-Pues, si- respondió él tras tomar un bocado – de hecho Kagome cocina para nosotros la mayoría de las veces – las otras Miroku veía nubes de mal agüero sobre alguna mansión

-Me alegro- dijo la señora Higurashi- a veces me preocupa que Kagome pase tanto tiempo fuera . Pero se que es una niña responsable, ya ves, ha hecho lo posible por no atrasarse en la escuela-

-Y la escuela es muy importante ¿verdad?- InuYasha esperaba que le respondiera "No" o por lo menos "No tanto". Estaba seguro que Kagome solo usaba la escuela como una excusa para descansar de la búsqueda de los fragmentos-

-Oh, si claro,- fue sin embargo la respuesta- sin una buena educación, no podrá conseguir un buen trabajo ¿y que será de ella?-

-Ya veo-dijo InuYasha metiendose otro bocado en la boca

-Por eso estoy muy orgullosa de Kagome, a pesar de todo ha logrado mantener un promedio decente, no es el mejor pero esta bien-

Y él que siempre le reclamaba por asistir a los exámenes y cuando estaban del otro lado del pozo se quejaba si estaba "perdiendo el tiempo" con sus libros, además la hacia enojar, le exigía demasiado con la búsqueda y encima de todo ahora estaba el asuntito del secreto de Kikyo; y a pesar de todo ella se mantenía a su lado y hasta se ofrecía a ayudarlo. Ahora si que se sentía mal.

Tomo otro bocado.

-InuYasha- continuo hablando la madre de Kagome- ¿Por que sus otros amigos nunca vienen?-

-¿Otros amigos?-

-Sango, el Monje Miroku y Shippo-

-Oh, el pozo solo nos deja pasare a nosotros dos, creo-

-Que pena. Mi hija me ha contado tanto de ellos que tengo ganas de conocerlos-

-Kagome le cuenta muchas cosas¿verdad?-tomo otro bocado

-Bueno, para eso son las madres-

InuYasha tomo otro bocado. ¿Estaría su "situación" entre las cosas que Kagome le contaba a su mamá?. Al menos no se lo había contado aun, o la señora no lo trataría tan bien ¿o si?. Alguien que ni siquiera se enteraba que tenia un hijo no era la persona que una madre consideraría correcta. Al menos ninguna madre que se preocupara por sus hijos, y la señora Higurashi era muy buena madre.

Se pregunto que habría pensado su propia madre de todo esto, ella era buena, si no hubiera muerto cuando él era tan joven...seguramente se avergonzaría de él (suponiendo que hubiera logrado vivir 300 años). ¿Y Kikyo¿Que clase de madre habría sido? no se la imaginaba como el tipo de madre cariñosa y sonriente como la señora Higurashi, Kikyo era demasiado seria para eso.

Aunque decían que la maternidad cambiaba a la gente ¿que haría la paternidad?

Tomo otro bocado.

Horas mas tarde, la Señora Higurashi entraba en la habitación de su hija.

-¿Kagome? pensé que te gustaría un poco de té- dijo poniendo la taza en el buró al lado de la cama.

-Gracias mamá. Pero no deberías molestarte, yo puedo bajar-

-El doctor dijo que descansaras-

-Pero tu ya tienes mucho que hacer- replico Kagome

-No te preocupes, InuYasha me esta ayudando-

-¿El que?- Kagome no pudo evitar recordar la ultima vez que InuYasha había "ayudado" en su casa

-Es un chico muy amble, y tan acomedido-

-¿InuYasha?-

-Me ayudo en la cocina y le enseñe a usar la lavadora, ahora mismo lo deje aspirando la sala, al principio no le agrado mucho el ruido de la aspiradora pero creo que ya se acostumbro-

-Seguramente- dijo Kagome que, ahora que prestaba atención, podía escuchar el aparato encendido, luego apagado, prendido, apagado, prendido, apagado.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono

-¡Yo contesto!- se escucho desde abajo

-¿También le enseñaste a usar el teléfono?-

-Es un chico muy listo- fue la respuesta de su madre

InuYasha respondiendo sus llamadas y metiendo las manos en su ropa sucia. Ahora si que se sentía enferma.

A la hora de la comida, InuYasha podía decir que había tenido un buen día, se la había pasado ayudando a la mamá de Kagome y aprendido a usar los extraños aparatos que abundaban en esa casa (el microondas fue el mas sencillo). Ahora entendía por que Kagome se quejaba cada que tenia que ir a lavar su ropa en el río, la lavadora era mucho mas fácil, al menos de entender todo eso de las medidas y nivel de agua (bueno, el piso había quedado muy limpio) La aspiradora era muy divertida, y útil, lastima que no pudiera usar una de esas en la cabaña de Kaede, ayudaría bastante.

Sin duda había sido un buen día, y los mas importante de todo, no había pensado en sus asuntos en todo el día; cuando se encontraba sin nada que hacer venia a su mente una imagen de una Kikyo sola y embarazada, en medio del bosque, veía a un monstruo acechándola y antes de que la escena avanzara y el vació en su estomago creciera, prefería ocuparse en algo. En ese exacto momento ese algo era la platica con la señora Higurashi, bueno, ella platicaba él solo escuchaba. La corta infancia de Sota era tan interesante

-Veo que te agrado la comida- dijo la señora. InuYasha se dio cuenta de que su plato estaba casi limpio

-Si- la vio levantarse para recoger la mesa- yo lo hago-

-No seas tonto, InuYasha, puedo hacerlo yo, tu ya me has ayudado mucho-

Tal vez pero Kagome estaba dormida otra vez y el vacío en su estomago empezaba a formarse y ya no parecía quedar nada mas que hacer en la casa ¿Kagome se enojaría mucho si la iba a despertar?

-¿Por que no te sientas a ver televisión un rato?

¿Televisión? Kagome había tratado de explicarle alguna vez como trabajaba la televisión, solo que no le había puesto mucha atención. La caja con imágenes era mas entretenida sin saber como funcionaba. Además, él ya sabia que había muchas cosas interesantes en la caja, las noticias, por ejemplo, eran muy importantes, contaban lo que sucedía en la ciudad y él había salido en ellas una vez. Pero cuando Sota empezó a hablar de monstruos atacando gente y guerreros con espadas mágicas, Kagome se apresuro en hacerle entender que mucho de lo que pasaba por televisión era actuación, eso lo entendía, pero seguía con una gran duda...¿Como se usaba el control remoto?.

Kagome estaba en su habitación, tratando de ponerse al corriente con sus estudios, lo que no era del todo fácil sabiendo que InuYasha estaba suelto por su casa, jugando con los aparatos. Todavía recordaba lo que le había pasado a su bicicleta y a su despertador ¡y ninguno de esos usaba electricidad!

La verdad pensar en lo que InuYasha podía hacer, o deshacer, la ponía tensa, así que no pensaría en ello; se concentraría en algo relajante, y no pensaría en él para nada: buscaría algo que la calmara, _aunque el piso inferior de su casa quedase destruido_; algo que requiriera de toda su atención ; _y si se electrocutaba o quemaba o lo que fuera lo tendría bien merecido_; que no le permitiera distraerse; _por mentiroso, irresponsable, falso cobarde, infiel_(bueno eso es discutible)_,abandonador y...y..._; necesitaba un lápiz; _debería usar el rosario hasta romperle la espalda; _ecuaciones diferenciales, eso la mantendría ocupada.

-¡Ecuaciones diferenciales!- exclamo la chica delgadita y con el cabello obviamente teñido de rubio- no se nada, voy a reprobar-

-Bueno, Maki- respondió la chica de cabello negro, recogido en dos coletas, y gafas grandes, que estaba sentada junto a ella en la biblioteca- debiste de haber puesto mas atención a tus estudios, en vez de pasar tanto tiempo con Takeshi-

-Pero besa tan bien-

-Eso no te va a ayudar a pasar el examen, y si no pasas perderás la beca para la preparatoria-

-Mis padres van a matarme-

-Entonces nos harían un favor a todos- dijo una chica que se les acababa de acercar y que usaba mucho mas maquillaje que Maki- Los malos estudiantes suelen sufrir. ¿Acaso sigues deprimida por que tu ultima relación no funciono?-

-No funciono por que tu le robaste el novio, Yui-

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Reiko- dijo Yui, y se volvio a Maki- solo quería asegurarme que sabias que Keichi ira conmigo a la fiesta del sábado, solo para que no te impresiones demasiado, y para que no armes un escándalo, piensa que no seria bueno para nuestro padre-

-Que arpía- exclamo InuYasha- Maki debería hacer algo, al menos aventarle uno de esos libros-

Claro ninguna de las chicas podía escucharlo, ellas estaban en el televisor e InuYasha en el sofá, comiendo palomitas y viendo la novela juvenil del momento y fenómeno a nivel nacional (o eso decían en los comerciales) (si, ya sabia lo que era un comercial)

¿Así se comportaban todos los estudiantes? Con razón Kagome se estresaba tanto cada que se acercaba un examen. Y si sus amigas de la escuela eran como las de la novela...bueno, Kagome seria el tema de muchas conversaciones. Lo único en lo que si estaba seguro no se parecían en nada era en los uniformes, esas chicas usaban una falda tan corta que hacia parecer la de Kagome una sabana, eso sin mencionar las blusas ¿Que escuela tenía un uniforme tan...apretado? No se imaginaba a Kagome vestida así... bueno, tal ves si, pero...

-¿Todo bien InuYasha?- le pregunto la señora Higurashi que acababa de entrar

-Si- logro contestar tras casi ahogarse con una palomita

-¿Que es lo que estas viendo?-

-Pues...-

-Ah "El mejor beso", me mucho esa novela-

-¿En serio?-

-El actor que interpreta al profesor de música me recuerda a mi marido- tomo una fotografía que estaba sobre el televisor y se la dio

-Si, se parece un poco- dijo InuYasha, pero no estaba realmente pensando en eso. ¿Así que ese era el padre de Kagome? Eso explicaría por que había fotografías de ese hombre por toda la casa -¿Y donde esta él?- vaya padre que nunca estaba cerca

De inmediato supo que no era una buena pregunta, la expresión de la señora se entristeció un poco

-Hace tres años hubo un accidente de avión y...-

Bueno, él entendía eso del accidente de avión, los padres de Reiko se habían subido a uno de esos aparatos al principio del capitulo y el avión se había caído (Y a esa altura hasta InuYasha entendía que uno se mata)

-Lo siento mucho- dijo

-No te preocupes. De hecho, a veces pienso que entrara por esa puerta y armara un gran alboroto como siempre-

-¿Era una buena persona?-

-Claro que si, todo el mundo lo quería. ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en el edificio que esta cruzando la calle?

-Eh, si- en realidad no, pero no se lo iba a decir

-Era una clínica, mi esposo era doctor. Este templo pertenece a su familia desde hace varias generaciones. Yo lo conocí aquí durante un festival, la primera vez que lo vi fue bajo el Árbol Sagrado

¿Los padres de Kagome se conocieron bajo el Árbol Sagrado? Ellos también

-Cuando Kagome nació estaba tan contento-

Bueno si, él estaba enterado cuando sucedió y estaba allí, no se lo dijeron 50 años después. InuYasha también hubiera estado contento de haber estado allí, tal vez

-¿Ves esos álbumes de fotografías? le señalo un librero entero lleno de ellos- le tomaba fotografías diario. Y cuando nació Sota, bueno...-

-Mas fotos-

-Si-

El señor Higurashi si que se tomaba en serio lo de ser padre. ¿habría sido él igual con su hijo de haberse enterado que existía? nunca lo sabría, aunque quizás no, no tenia ni la mínima idea de como debía ser padre, nunca había conocido al suyo

-Los chicos lo adoraban. Cuando se fue de viaje Kagome lloro por que no la dejo ir con él, un amigo le había pedido ayuda y fue a verlo. Nos llamó del aeropuerto cuando venia de regreso. Pero nunca volvio-

InuYasha no sabia que responder, por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo, una campanita empezó a sonar en el piso de arriba

-Ese es Sota, el pobre tiene la garganta totalmente cerrada- dijo la señora Higurashi y salió de la habitación

Nunca hubiera pensado que había una historia triste en la vida de Kagome, hasta donde él sabia ella era la único que no había sufrido por la artimañas de Naraku (ser la reencarnación de la mujer que mató no cuenta), bueno, quizás no por Naraku pero si había sufrido

Kagome tenia un problema, por alguna razón no creía que ninguna respuesta de ecuaciones diferenciales se pareciera a InuYasha colgado y con una hoguera a sus pies, no, esa no podía ser la solución. Al menos la tensión había desaparecido.

Alguien toco a su puerta

-Adelante-

A la habitación entro InuYasha, parecía no muy seguro de lo que hacia allí

-¿Que sucede InuYasha?-

El caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella; ya que Kagome estaba en la silla de su escritorio quedaron mas o menos ala misma altura.

-Kagome...-

-Si, dime-

-¿Como era tu papá?-

Esta bien, capitulo cinco. Siento tanto la tardanza, juro que no he podido sentarme a la compu para actualizar, procurare actualizar mas seguido, recuerden dejarme reviews. gracias a las 143 visitas que este fic ha recibido (espero que no sean de una sola persona, con que sean dos me basta)


	6. Secretos de Familia

Capitulo 6: Secretos de Familia

Dos post seguiditos, vamos en buena racha, ojala dure

* * *

Bueno, esa había sido una experiencia...nueva. Kagome solía hablar mucho, pero acababa de romper su propio record y el de cualquiera. 

Ella nunca le había hablado de su padre, InuYasha hasta había llegado a pensar que el señor Higurashi no existía, figurativamente hablando. Pero si que existía, o había existido, y Kagome tenia recuerdos de él por todos lados, empezó a abrir cajones y a sacar objetos extraños de los que tenía una historia para cada uno, tres veces lo mando al salón a traer algún álbum. La señora Higurashi les había subido la cena y Kagome seguía hablando y hablando y hablando; y él no se aburría de escuchar. Nunca penso que le agradaría escuchar sobre la feliz vida de otra persona, pero con ella no le importaba.

El señor Higurashi debió ser una especia de santo, era el mejor padre del mundo, jugaba con sus hijos, los cuidaba, era buena persona con todos y adoraba a su esposa.

InuYasha no había conocido a su padre, pero sabia que no podía haber sido tan cariñoso, solo había que ver a Sesshomaru

* * *

Finalmente Kagome se había quedado dormida e InuYasha regreso al salón donde la señora Higurashi estaba viendo televisión

-¿Kagome ya se durmió?- le pregunto

-Si-

-Bien¿por que no te sientas? va a comenzar mi programa favorito-

"Mas novelas,. Bueno ¿por que no?"

Así que se sentó a fijo su atención en la pantalla

* * *

Empezó la cortinilla con el tema de entrada, en donde aparecían los personajes y el titulo de la novela "Secretos de Familia".

El capitulo comenzó en el exterior de una mansión, un joven estaba sentado en las sillas del jardín, como siempre muy bien vestido (o eso dijo la señora Higurashi), peor su rostro se veía cansado, aun así sonrió cuando apareció una joven de largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

-Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación, Sora- dijo él- por favor siéntate- ella así lo hizo

-Me sorprendió tu llamada, Kamatari-

-Por favor, llámame Tetsuya¿acaso no somos amigos?-

-No entiendo por que me hiciste venir ¿Tienes algún problema?-

-No se trata de eso. Mas bien quería pedirte cierta información-

-¿A mi?-

-Se trata de tu amigo, el arqueólogo-

-¿Quieres saber sobre Ichigo?-

-Parece tener una historia interesante, no cualquiera sale de un coma de cinco años y lo primero que hace es iniciar una búsqueda por un objeto antiguo-

-Bueno...tanto como lo primero...-

-Eso sin contar lo extraño que es ver a uno de los hijos del venerado Toshio Isamu tan lejos de casa-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-Es difícil no tener negocios con Toshio Sasuke-

-Entiendo-

-También es un poco difícil no enterarse de ciertas indiscreciones, por así decirlo. Me gustaría conocer la historia desde todos los ángulos-

- Cuando dices indiscreciones¿hablas de comentarios en fiestas de alta sociedad o a chismes de secretarias?-

-Un poco de ambos, de hecho. Mira Sora, escuche ciertas cosas que me dejaron muy intrigado, pero quiero oírlo todo antes de decirte algo que pudiera generar mas problemas. Y decidí preguntarte a ti por que dudo que Hayime Ichigo quisiera conversar conmigo-

-También sabes su apellido- Tetsuya sonrió ligeramente- ¿que es lo quieres saber-

-Podríamos comenzar con su accidente¿que lo provoco?-

-¡Ay! eso es tan triste- comento la mamá de Kagome

-Ya sabes que Ichigo es arqueólogo-

-Una afición de familia, según entiendo-

-Toshio Sasuke es solo un coleccionista, según el mismo Ichigo-

-Sin embargo se que le ha ganado el botín varias veces-

-Así es, por eso Ichigo decidió buscar algo que lo pusiera por encima de su hermano e inicio la búsqueda del Rompecabezas de las Almas. Un objeto tan raro y místico, que nadie ha logrado localizar jamás, muchos decían que era solo leyenda, dividido y escondido en diversas partes para evitar la maldición que carga-

-Pero si alguien lo llega a reunir encontrara un maravilloso tesoro-

-Eso dicen, pero quienes lo habían intentado cayeron por la maldición, Toshio ni siquiera lo había intentado-

-Pero Ichigo encontró una pieza y sobrevivió a la maldición-

-O eso creyó, así que busco la segunda pieza-

-Cada pieza es un mapa para encontrar la siguiente ¿cierto?-

-Estas muy enterado-

-No tanto como quisiera-

-Rastreo la pieza hasta una chica, una enfermera-

-¿Enfermera?-

-Era descendiente de una de las familias que saben como leer las inscripciones de las piezas correctamente-

-¿Así que le quito la pieza?-

-No, no lo hizo, pero creo que ya sabes lo que paso después-

-No se quedo la pieza, pero se quedo la chica-

-El problema era que Ichigo no era el único tras el rompecabezas. Había un tipo, que tras la fachada de gran señor había estando haciendo tratos en el bajo mundo buscando información de la piezas. Lo único que consiguió fue el nombre de la enfermera-

-¿Que era...?-

-Ryoji Kanoe-

La escena cambio para dejar ver los pasillos de un hospital, en donde una chica de larga cabellera obscura y blanquísimo uniforme, se movía. La voz de Sora se seguía escuchando

"Ingreso como un paciente"

Kanoe entro a una habitación donde un hombre estaba tendido en la cama con varios tubos y aparatos conectados a su cuerpo

"No fue difícil, estaba realmente enfermo, era ya muy anciano y lo mas probable es que a su muerte todo acabara, pero él tenia un hijo"

La escena mostró a un hombre joven en la puerta de la habitación

"Un hijo aun mas obsesionado que el padre por el rompecabezas y también..."

La escena volvio al jardín de la mansión, un empleado había traído unas bebidas y Sora se detuvo un momento para tomar su vaso

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Tetsuya- también se intereso por Kanoe-

-Exacto, pero claro ella nunca se fijo en él-

-Supongo que la relación con Ichigo iba bien-

-Oh si, pero...-

La pantalla de nuevo mostraba lo que Sora contaba

"Ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de lado. Ni en la búsqueda ni con Kanoe. Cuando su padre fallo en recolectar información, lo elimino. Seguro viste los encabezados cuando Sanjoin Ozamu murió, fue toda una noticia, claro que todo se hizo ver como si hubiera sido un paro cardiaco. En cuanto a Ichigo y Kanoe, logro que empezaran a dudar entre ellos haciéndoles creer que cada uno solo estaba interesado en el rompecabezas, discutieron y luego vino el accidente automovilístico"

-Ichigo quedo en coma y Kanoe murió- termino Tetsuya por ella

-Al menos eso creímos- convino Sora

* * *

InuYasha no entendía muy bien por que, pero el estomago empezaba a darle volteretas; había algo muy raro en esta novela.

* * *

"La hermana de Kanoe, que era doctora, era la única visita que Ichigo recibía en el hospital durante ese tiempo. Un día Kumiko, la doctora, entro a hacer un chequeo de rutina, llevaba consigo a una estudiante de enfermería"

En esta escena Ichigo estaba en una cama de hospital, entonces entro una mujer vestida de doctor, tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Junto a ella una joven de cabellos negro que caía hasta sus hombros, venia escribiendo datos en una carpeta una de esas batitas verdes de enfermera y pantalones blancos

-Este hombre- decía la dotora- cayo en coma tras un accidente de auto, lleva cinco años así-

-¿Cinco años?-

-Toma la información de las lecturas- continuo la doctora- y revisa el suero, por favor

La chica, que desde el principio estaba dando la espalda a la cámara, se inclino sobre el aparato y escribió de nuevo, pero cuando se acerco al paciente y puso una mano sobre su brazo, justo donde estaba la aguja del suero, Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe y su mano libre sostuvo la muñeca de la enfermera vio su rostro por unos instantes antes de decir débilmente

-Kanoe-

La cámara enfoco finalmente el rostro de la enfermera y en el fondo sonó una música que daba a entender un momento dramático

* * *

El estomago de InuYasha ya no daba volteretas, si no saltos mortales y se encontraba mas abajo que sus tobillos, aunque ya se estaba esperando algo así, no dejo de sorprenderle que la nueva enfermera se pareciera tanto a Kanoe

-¿Sabes?- empezó a decir la madre de Kagome mientras pasaban el primer comercial- las actrices que interpretan alas dos enfermeras son hermanas, por eso se parecen tanto. Voy por algo de tomar- se levanto y dirigió ala cocina, dejando a InuYasha con sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que terminaron los comerciales

* * *

La nueva escena era en el pasillo del hospital, frente a la habitación de Ichigo y allí estaba la nueva enfermera, parecía indecisa de si entrar o no

-Ese tipo me da escalofríos- decía para si – Bueno, tengo que olvidarme de eso y cumplir con mi deber- puso la mano en la puerta- ojala este dormido-

Alguien había escuchad su plegaria, el paciente estaba muy quietecito en la cama, los ojos cerrados y el gesto tranquilo. La joven se acerco a revisar el suero y...

-¿Y ahora que intentas, envenenarme?- él ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, la pobre chica igual salto por el susto

-¿Que?-

-No finjas. Ya lo intentaste una vez ¿Piensas terminar el trabajo, Kanoe?-

-Escúchame bien, por que parece que el coma te daño el cerebro. Mi nombre es Kaoru, Ka-o-ru-

-¡No es posible!- exclamo Tetsuya, trayendo la escena de vuelta al jardín- dos enfermeras y ambas con nombres que empiezan con "K" y además idénticas-

-Bueno, solo se parecen mucho- dijo Sora

-Eso si que es karma, no podría ser mas...-se detuvo un instante al ver la expresión de Sora- ¿Hay mas?-

-Kaoru también entiende el idioma del rompecabezas

* * *

-¿InuYasha estas bien?- pregunto la señora Higurashi dándole golpecitos en la espalda por que se estaba ahogando con una palomita.

Y mas tarde hubiera preferido haberse ahogado, conforme la novela avanzaba, la situación se volvía mas extraña

* * *

-Después de un tiempo, Kaoru tuvo que dejar la escuela de enfermeras, buscar las piezas del rompecabezas se volvio mas importante. Especialmente cuando se enteraron de la verdad del accidente-

-Pobre chica verse arrastrada a todo esto por una simple casualidad- Tetsuya se levanto de su silla, camino hasta ponerse detrás de esta y poso los brazos en el respaldo- ¿Y como fue que los demás se unieron al grupo?-

Sora tardo un poco en contestar

-Todo se resume a un nombre Sanjoin Niji-

-¿Sanjoin, eh?-

-Apuesto a que lo conoces, se mueve en los círculos de la mas alta sociedad, también de la mas baja. El fue el culpable de lo que paso hace cinco años. También fue él quien mando asesinar a mi familia para conseguir el trozo de rompecabezas que estaba escondido en nuestro templo. Yo casi muero y mi hermano menor desapareció desde entonces, no hubo mas sobrevivientes. El equipo de la universidad que habían descubierto otro de los trozos también fue asesinado-

-Creo que ahí si hubo sobrevivientes-

-Tres, el encargado en jefe Hibiki Kansuke y sus dos asistentes mas allegados. No estaban ene le lugar de la excavación cuando paso, o no estarían entre nosotros-

-¿Y que hay del detective¿como se llama¿Hajime?-

-Bueno, el es el tercero en su familia en entrar a la Fuerza. Su abuelo y su padre también le seguían la pista a la familia Sanjoin desde hace tiempo, pero encontrar pruebas contra ellos parece imposible. Aun así, Mamori esta dispuesto a desenmascararlo, aunque pierda la vida en el intento-

-¿Por que Ichigo no usa los contactos de la familia Toshio para apoyar su causa?-

-No necesito decirte que es hijo ilegitimo. La familia nunca lo acepto. Y su actual relación con Sasuke, no es buena aunque sean hermanos-

-Lo se. Finalmente, Sora¿Que paso con Kanoe?-

La chica parecía no querer contestar esa pregunta

-¿Que pasa Sora? Si te ayuda en algo para empezar, se que no murió-

-No, de algún modo sobrevivió, pero decidió fingir su muerte. Dijo que lo hizo por si Ichigo intentaba volver a hacerle daño-

-Claro, ella pensaba que la quería matar por el rompecabezas, pero ¿no le dijo ni a su hermana?-

Sora negó con la cabeza

-Kanoe quería mantenerse en absoluto secreto. Cuando supo que Ichigo havia despertado volvio. Cuando supo la verdad del accidente decidió buscar venganza por su parte, aun así a veces nos ronda-

-A Kaoru no debe agradarle mucho la situación-

-No mucho-

-¿Y a Ichigo?-

-El esta muy...confundido, especialmente ahora-

-¿Por que?-

-¿Me prometes guardar el secreto?-

-Igual que con todo lo demás que me has contado-

-Hace cinco años, cuando ocurrió el accidente, Kanoe descubrió que estaba embarazada, esa fue una de las razones por las que se fue-

-¿Y que paso con ese bebé?-

-No lo sabemos. No hemos podido dar con ella desde que nos enteramos. Su hermana fue quien nos los contó, descubrió el expediente medico de Kanoe-

-¿Y eso cambia en algo las cosas¿Ichigo seguirá buscando el rompecabezas?-

-Claro que si-

-Entonces ahora mas que nunca debo advertirles de algo muy importante. Con respecto al rompecabezas y a Ichigo-

-¿De que se trata Tetsuya?-

La cámara los enfocabas de cerca a uno y a otro mientras una música de suspenso sonaba de fondo

* * *

InuYasha estaba casi a la orilla del sillón y justo en ese momento empezó la cortinilla de salida con los créditos finales

-¿Que¿Eso es todo?-

-Es el final de temporada, tenían que hacer un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado- comento la señora Higurashi- La próxima semana habrá nuevos capítulos-

-¿Hasta la próxima semana?-

* * *

Mas tarde cuando todos estaban en la cama (InuYasha había sido acomodado en la habitación del abuelo, este estaba de viaje) Kagome se encontraba despierta, muchas cosas habían empezado a darle vueltas en la mente.

"¿Que va a pasar ahora¿Ira a seguir InuYasha con nosotros en la búsqueda¿Y que pasara cuando Kikyo se entere que descubrimos su secreto? Y lo mas importante ¿que paso con ese bebé?"

* * *

¿Que tal¿Les gusto? dejen reviews para saber que opinan, este capitulo y el anterior (y de hecho parte del que sigue) originalmente debían ser un solo capitulo, pero al empezarlo a escribir se extendieron un poco, pero no me estoy olvidando de la trama para nada, todo se va a ir conectando, lo prometo. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 :**

**VISITAS**

El día había empezado muy temprano, casi de madrugada, Sota había empeorado y la señora Higurashi se lo había llevado al hospital, dejando a InuYasha al cargo de la casa (según él)

Concentrado en su nueva terapia ocupacional para evitar pensar, a las ocho ya había levantado las camas, sacado la basura, barrido y echado mas ropa a lavar. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina pensando como iba a preparar el desayuno, cuando entro la señora Higurashi, venia sola.

-¡Vaya! Has limpiado- exclamo- eres muy amable, pero siéntate un momento, yo preparare el desayuno.

-¿Y Sota?-pregunto Kagome desde la puerta

-¿Que haces levantada?-pregunto InuYasha

-Me aburrí arriba.¿Como esta mi hermano?- dijo ella

-Esta bien- respondió su madre mientras mezclaba harina, leche y huevo en un tazón- el doctor quiere que se quede allá hoy para vigilarlo. Así que tendré que regresar ¿Crees que estará bien si los dejo solos el día de hoy?- pregunto vaciando parte de la mezcla en un sartén

-No te preocupes mamá, estaremos bien ¿verdad InuYasha?

Pero él no escuchaba, estaba muy ocupado viendo lo que estaba por salir del sartén

Tras bañarse y cambiarse, la señora Higurashi regreso al hospital. InuYasha estaba otra vez a cargo de la casa (o así lo veía él) y Kagome se empezaba a sentir prisionera en su habitación.

Bastaba con que intentara poner un pie fuera del cuarto para que InuYasha apareciera

-¿A donde vas?-

-Solo quiero un vaso con agua-

-Vuelve a tu habitación, yo lo traigo-

-Pero...- y antes de que dijera algo mas él ya había desaparecido por las escaleras

* * *

En la tarde recibieron visita. Las amigas de Kagome decidieron ir a verla después de clase. Lo habían decidido al toparse con su madre, la señora les había dicho que pasaría el día en el hospital. No querían que su amiga estuviera sola. Lo que no sabían es que sola no estaba

-¿Si? ¿Que quieren?- les pregunto InuYasha al verlas llegar, él estaba fuera de la casa jugando con (mas bien persiguiendo a) Buyo

-¡Oh! el novio violento de Kagome- dijo una de las chicas

-¿Como que violento?- pregunto InuYasha, pero ninguna le presto atención

-Vinimos a ver a Kagome-

InuYasha no estaba muy seguro de querer dejarlas entrar, Kagome necesitaba descansar. Por otro lado, si ella se enteraba que no dejo que sus amigas la vieran su espalda podría salir perjudicada

-Esta en su habitación-

* * *

No había sido buena idea. Ahora estaba bastante aburrido, ni siquiera había podido experimentar a cocinar, y ver a la mamá de Kagome el día anterior le había dado algunas ideas (la mayoría incluían el microondas) pero la chicas habían insistido en consentir a su pobre y enferma amiga (claro la idea le pareció mejor cuando también a él le sirvieron de comer) pero seguía sin saber en que ocuparse.

Bueno, se dirigió a la sala de televisión y encendió el aparato. "Secretos de familia" era hasta la siguiente semana, pero "El mejor beso" estaba por comenzar y quería saber si Maki por fin golpeaba a su hermanastra

* * *

Kagome estaba feliz con la visita de sus amigas, le habían puesto al corriente con las fechas de los exámenes y algunas de las habladurías que flotaban en la escuela: quien andaba con quien, quien iba a reprobar, quien se había metido en problemas. Kagome se sorprendió de poder ubicar a todas las personas de las que hablaban, pensaba que tanto tiempo en la época antigua le afectaría.

Todo iba bien hasta que Yuka pregunto

-Oye, Kagome ¿Y tu novio?-

-¿Mi que?...Ah, InuYasha-

-Si él ¿A que hora se va a ir?-

-¿Ir a donde?-

-Pues a su casa-

-Es que él no se va a ir-

-¡¿Como!?- habían gritado las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Se va a quedar aquí contigo?-

-Pero, si te vas a quedar sola-

-Kagome, ¿exactamente que estas planeando?-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Kagome bastante confusa

-Ya veo, Van a aprovechar la situación-

-¿Aprovechar la...?- de pronto entendió de lo que hablaban- ¡Claro que no!¿Como pueden pensar esas cosas de mi?- pregunto toda sonrojada

-Bueno Kagome, el que tu novio se quede en casa cuando tu estas sola da a pensar que su relación es mas...adulta-

-¡Pues no lo es!- "El ya tiene todas las relaciones adultas que necesita"

-A mi me parece muy tierno que te venga a cuidar mientras estas enferma, eso significa que le importas mucho- intervino otra de sus amigas

-Eso es muy cierto- acordó su tercer amiga

"Esta bien lo admito, eso fue tierno, no dejarme salir de la habitación ni para respirar, es obsesivo"

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando las chicas decidieron irse. Kagome pudo dar tres pasos hacia las escaleras antes de que InuYasha apareciera. Kagome regreso a su habitación y el "escolto" a las chicas fuera de la casa.

-Vaya que es sobre protector- decían mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo

-Pero es muy lindo. Y se va a quedar a cuidarla-

-Cierto- lo penso un poco y agrego- Quizás no debimos decirle nada a Hojo ¿Que tal si se le ocurre visitarla?

-No creo hoy tenía entrenamiento de kendo y saldrá muy tarde-

* * *

Lo de las relaciones adultas dejo pensando a Kagome. No "adultas" como habían insinuado sus amigas, si no adultas de verdad. Estaba frente a un asunto mas serio que recolectar los fragmentos de la perla (¿Que era el futuro de la humanidad comparado con esto?) InuYasha quizás había ido a buscarla y estuviera con ella, ¿pero, por cuanto tiempo? Ahora tenía verdaderas responsabilidades. La promesa de irse al infierno con Kikyo era una completa tonterías, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que eso no ocurriría, pero ahora todo era diferente, tenían un hijo.

¿Que clase de padre seria InuYasha? No uno muy paciente de seguro ¿Cariñoso? Bueno, quizás a su manera, no lo veía acunando a un bebé y haciéndole caras, mas bien se lo imaginaba en un pánico extremo en cuanto el bebé empezara a llorar. No iba a ser fácil, el pobre nunca había tenido una figura paterna.

Kagome suspiro, una cosa estaba segura. Ya no había lugar para ella en esa escena. Era mamá, papá y bebé, Ninguna tonta colegiala enamorada en el camino

-¿Como estas?-pregunto InuYasha desde la puerta de la habitación

"Destrozada"

-Ya me siento un poco mejor, gracias- "Mentirosa"-¿No te aburriste en toda la tarde?-

-Un poco al principio- admitió él- pero después me senté a ver televisión-

-¿Y que viste?- ¿Que clase de programas llamaría la atención del poderoso InuYasha? ¿Antiguas películas de samuráis? ¿Alguna serie de acción? ¿Deportes?

-El mejor beso-

"¿InuYasha viendo telenovelas?, eso lo explica todo, estoy soñando"

-¿Por que tienes esa cara Kagome?-

-No, por nada. No pareces el tipo de persona que ve telenovelas juveniles-

-Y tu no te pareces a Maki ni a Reiko-

-¿Quien es Reiko?-

-La amiga de Maki-

-¿No se llamaba Yuka?-

-Yuka se mudo y ahora se comunican por la televisión rara-

-¿Televisión rara? ¿No será una computadora?-

El solo se encogió de hombros. Esto era completamente nuevo. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que él podría verse tan tierno? Ahora si podía empezar a imaginárselo cargando un bebé, y no precisamente del tobillo. Esa imagen la hizo volver a sus pensamientos anteriores

-InuYasha ¿Que va a pasar ahora?-pregunto

-No lo se, pero realmente espero que Maki le de una buena golpiza a su hermanastra, es una bruja-

-No hablaba de la novela- exclamo Kagome riendo un poco, después volvio a ponerse seria y aclaro- me refiero a lo del bebé-

Ahora fue el turno de InuYasha de ponerse serio

-No lo se- dijo suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y se sentaba en la cornisa- Si lo hubiera sabido en ese entonces, bueno, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Yo hubiera hecho lo correcto-

-Entiendo-

-Ahora no se si tenga caso remover el asunto-dijo InuYasha tras un pesado silencio

-¿No quieres saber...?-

-¿De que serviría? Kikyo murió hace 50 años y decidió llevarse el secreto a la tumba. Ya no puedo hacer nada-

-¿Y el bebé?-

-Ni siquiera sabemos si existió; y aunque así fuera...han sido 50 años, Kagome ¿Me presento frente a un anciano y le digo que soy su padre?-

Kagome nunca hubiera pensado que el bebé hubiera podido ser humano, en su mente era un pequeño con orejitas triangulares en lo alto de la cabeza y cabello blanco, quizás de la edad de Shippo

-¿Me pregunto si no será mejor olvidar el asunto?-siguió él- No tiene ningún caso, y yo...no quiero saber nada- estaba viendo por la ventana, no a ella, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, podía notarlo en su voz, estaba mintiendo

-Si, si quieres- se acerco a él

-No-

-¿No que harías lo correcto?-

La miro directamente y por unos segundos no supo que decir ni que hacer. Ahí estaba ella, como siempre, con esa expresión suya que decía tantas cosas sin decir nada realmente, le decía que confiaba en él, que sabia que haría lo que fuera necesario y que lo apoyaría.

Tanta confianza no podía ser buena. Lo hacia sentir extraño

InuYasha hizo lo único que se le ocurría para quitarse esa sensación. Abrazo a Kagome. Hacia tiempo que había descubierto lo buena que era su presencia para amortiguar inquietudes. Con tenerla cerca solía bastar, pero esta vez el sentimiento era mayor, a mayor inquietud mayor contacto y todos felices ¿cierto?

-No me había fijado- empezó a decir ella- que hoy era luna nueva-

Seguramente estaba viendo su cabello, que se había vuelto tan oscuro como el de ella. El, por su parte podía ver sus manos sosteniendo la espalda de Kagome, se veían tan pequeñas sin sus garras

-Yo tampoco- se separo lentamente de ella- Voy a revisar afuera. Tu ya vete a dormir.- Y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación. Kagome se metió en la cama y cerro los ojos, en menos de un minuto estaba teniendo dulces, dulces sueños.

* * *

El reloj debía estar por dar las nueve, la calle por la que Hojo caminaba aun estaba muy transitada, se detuvo en una esquina, si cruzaba la calle y seguía derecho llegaría a su casa, pero, si giraba a la derecha y torcía dos calles mas adelante estaría frente a la casa de Higurashi. Sus amigas le habían dicho que estaba enferma (lo que no era una novedad) y que su hermano también enfermó (eso si era una novedad) y su madre pasaría la noche en el hospital y la pobre Kagome se quedaría sola.

Bueno aun no era muy tarde para una visita y así se aseguraría que ella estuviera bien y le daría el té medicinal que le había comprado.

¿Quien sabe? Tal vez le dejaría prepararle el té y podrían sentarse a platicar (como nunca habían podido con sus amigas cerca) y quizá, solo quizá, aceptaría salir con el cuando se sintiera mejor.

"¿Por que no?"

* * *

InuYasha estaba en el techo de la casa, viendo las estrella (acá entre nos, nunca le había costado tanto subir) Por primera vez en su vida no le molestaba en absoluto estar transformado en humano, se sentia a gusto. Solo en otra ocasión la situación no le había molestado, aunque "a gusto" no era precisamente el mejor termino para definir esa ocasión.

Suspiro. Kagome tenia razón, honorable y tontamente intentaría hacer lo correcto, aunque no sabia ya que era lo correcto. Kikyo estaba muerta (y luego desenterrada y resucitada...eso podría ser un problema) y sobre el bebé no sabia absolutamente nada, aunque podría preguntarle a Kikyo (y probablemente morir en el intento) hacerle recordar el trágico hecho y obligarla a decirle la verdad ya no parecía tan buena idea como al principio

Pero necesitaba saber, es mas, tenía derecho y tenía muchas preguntas. Primero que nada que había sido del bebé; Kaede dijo que jamás lo había visto ¿vivió acaso? Y si así fue ¿donde estaba? Por que InuYasha había pensado que seria humano.

Aunque Kagome no se lo había dicho, sabia que ella pensaba en un pequeño híbrido perdido en el bosque, quizá imaginaba otro Shippo (la simple posibilidad le daba escalofríos) de ser así el pequeño estaría vagando solo por el mundo, sin nadie que lo protegiera. El pensamiento lo hacia sentirse enfermo. Iba a tener que encontrar a Kikyo, necesitaba saber donde estaba su hijo

* * *

Hojo se acercaba a las escaleras del templo y se detuvo un momento para ver el edificio de enfrente. La antigua clínica. Ahí era donde el doctor Higurashi daba consulta. Su madre solía llevarlo ahí cuando enfermaba. Era ahí donde había visto a Kagome por primera vez, aunque claro ella no sabia ni que el existía, en contra de su personalidad era muy tímido para hablar con ella, o al menos lo había sido hasta hace un año. Habían estado en las mismas escuelas aunque en diferentes grupos, pero nunca se atrevió a acercársele. Hasta que no noto que las chicas de la secundaria lo notaban agradable fue que tomo coraje.

¿Después de todo que tenia él realmente para agradarle a una chica? Pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando (siempre estaba en el cuadro de honor) o en el club de kendo practicando para alguna competencia (era el capitán del equipo y tenia varios trofeos) pero casi siempre estaba en su mundo. No entendía por que se fijaban en él (¿por que será?) pero si esa confianza que le daba, le ayudaba a acercarse a Kagome estaba bien.

Kagome, era un nombre hermoso, claro, él la seguía llamando por su apellido, pero algún día serian bastante amigos para olvidar las formalidades.

Empezó a subir las escaleras del templo. Pobre Kagome, enferma y sola. Sus amigas decían no entender como podía ser una persona tan delicada de salud. Pero él si lo entendía, siempre había sido así, claro mientras su padre, un doctor, vivía, seguro se encargaba de cuidarla pero como ya no estaba, la pobre Kagome seguro no recibía los mismos tratamientos. Por eso Hojo se preocupaba tanto y siempre le hacia regalos para ayudarla a mantenerla sana

Alcanzo el ultimo escalón desde donde pudo ver la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, Kagome ya estaba dormida.

"Lastima, no podré darle el té"

Quizás así fuera mejor, Estaba a punto de girarse cuando algo llamo su atención

"Un momento"

* * *

"Bueno, no mas pensar en este asunto por hoy" se dijo InuYasha, y descolgándose por un costado de la casa uso una ventana para entrar (la del cuarto de abuelo, por si a alguien le interesa) "pensare en esto cuando volvamos, por ahora solo importa que Kagome se recupere" Se quito la parte de arriba de su traje de rata de fuego, esa cama tenia demasiadas cobijas. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido que venia de abajo, quizá fuera solo el gato, o quizá Kagome había bajado a la cocina, "mejor checar" se dijo y salió de la habitación, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kagome, ella estaba allí, perfectamente dormida. "Ojala sea le gato" lo menos que necesitaba era alguna amenaza precisamente esa noche.

Hojo maldijo entre dientes. estaba seguro de haber visto a alguien entrar por una de las ventanas. No podía permitir que algún ladrón se escabullera con Kagome ahí, no señor. Claro, que si su intención era detener a algún intruso, tropezar con el gato al entrar en la casa no era la mejor táctica. Sigilosamente atravesó la cocina, por donde había entrado, y se fue hacia donde esperaba encontrar las escaleras, el ladrón había entrado por el segundo piso. Dejo su mochila en el suelo, mejor no llevar peso innecesario

* * *

InuYasha estaba agazapado contra la pared de las escaleras, Sus sentidos estaban disminuidos, pero aun podía escuchar pasos y por la forma en que esta persona se movía, no era la señora Higurashi si algún ladrón pensaba que podía salirse con la suya mientras él estaba ahí, estaba muy equivocado

* * *

El intruso estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Hojo no había querido encender la luz para no alertarlo. Lo tomaría por sorpresa.

* * *

InuYasha podía ver la sombra del intruso acercándose. ¡Ja!, no tenia ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo, ya lo tenia casi enfrente

* * *

Un estrepitoso ruido en el piso de abajo despertó a Kagome, parecía como si alguien estuviera peleando adentro de la casa.

"¿Quien esta haciendo tanto ruido?" se pregunto aun somnolienta. La respuesta la saco del sopor "¡InuYasha!"

Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, se detuvo en el ultimo escalón, podía ver dos figuras rodando por el piso, un golpe lanzado aquí y allá ¿Con quien estaba peleando InuYasha? Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Encendió la luz

"Oh, por Dios"

Ahí frente a ella, destrozando el pasillo, estaban InuYasha y Hojo enfrentándose a puño limpio

-¿Que esta pasando?-

Ambos chicos se detuvieron de inmediato al escucharla y se le quedaron viendo unos segundos, como si no comprendieran que hacia ella ahí

Hojo fue el primero en reaccionar y ponerse frente a ella en su afán de protegerla

-Higurashi, cuidado, este tipo es peligroso-

"¿InuYasha peligroso? si esta noche ni siquiera tiene sus poderes"

InuYasha por otro lado, ya había decidido que el chico no era un peligro. Alguien que usaba el uniforme escolar tan correctamente no podía ser una amenaza (al menos tan correctamente como podía dejarlo la pelea)

-¿Que haces fuera de tu habitación, Kagome?-

A Hojo le sorprendió tanta familiaridad por parte de ese extraño

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-le pregunto a Kagome

-Exacto. Un viejo amigo de la familia- respondió ella

InuYasha se cruzo de brazos y puso expresión hosca, quizá no fuera peligroso pero el tipo no le agradaba

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto InuYasha

-Bueno, es que me dijeron que Kagome estaba enferma y la vine a visitar-

-Ya es algo tarde para una visita ¿no crees?-Dijo poniéndose entre Kagome y Hojo

"¿Y a él que le pasa" penso Kagome

-Salí un poco tarde de mi clase de kendo- explico Hojo-¡ah, por cierto!-fue hasta su mochila y saco un paquetito. -Es para ti, Higurashi-

-¿Para mi?-

-Es un té medicinal, para tu infección-

-Ah, pues gracias- "Otro típico regalo de Hojo"

-Eso no explica que te metas en la casa de otras personas sin permiso-

-Es que vi a alguien entrando por una ventana y creí que era un ladrón-

-¡Yo no soy ningún ladrón!- obviamente el comentario no le había agradado. Kagome decidió intervenir

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todo, Hojo. Ya vez que estoy bien, InuYasha me va a cuidar, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¿Estas segura que es de fiar?-

-Como un perro guardián-

-Kagome-

-Pero no quisiera retenerte, Hojo. Ya es tarde y te deben estar esperando en tu casa-

-Bueno, Higurashi, si tu quieres...-

-Ella tiene razón- intervino InuYasha, tomando a Hojo del hombro y "amablemente" encaminándolo hacia la puerta- Ya es tarde, seguro y estas muy cansado, además, los niños buenos se van a dormir temprano, ¡buenas noches!-finalizo cerrándole la puerta en las narices

-InuYasha, eso fue muy grosero- lo regaño Kagome

-¿Por que? le dije buenas noches-

-InuYasha-

-Ya no te quejes. Mejor regresa a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras

"¿Que fue todo eso?"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sota estaba de vuelta. El doctor también había ido y dicho que Kagome estaba casi curada.

-Significa que volveremos pronto- le dijo a InuYasha mientras estaban los dos sentados frente a la televisión. Ya había logrado que la dejara salir del cuarto

-Si, esta bien- le había respondido distraídamente

Kagome acababa de aprender una nueva lección: no intentar hablar con un híbrido mientras ve televisión, es mas sencillo hablar con la pared. Especialmente si esta su novela favorita

"Todos los hombres son iguales"

* * *

-Jaken ¿hiciste lo que te ordene?- pregunto Sesshomaru a su sirviente al verlo acercarse

-Lo intente amito, pero me fue imposible-

-¿Acaso no puedes con una tarea tan sencilla?-

-Es que la chica no estaba, señor-

-¿Con que no esta?-

-Vi al monje y a la cazadora, pero no hay rastro de la chica, ni de ese odioso de InuYasha- había agregado lo ultimo casualmente, pero Sesshomaru sospechaba que había querido insinuar algo

-Así que no hay ni rastro de ellos- se levanto de donde estaba y se encamino hacia el bosque. La pequeña Rin de inmediato corrió tras de él, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo-debes quedarte aquí Rin. Jaken, cuídala-

-Pero ¿a donde va, amo?-

-¿Volverá pronto, señor Sesshomaru?-

-Hay cosas que debo hace. Quédense aquí. Y vigila bien a Rin, Jaken-

-Si, amo- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de ver a Sesshomaru desaparecer en el bosque

Reviews, reviews, reviews...por fis


End file.
